dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2
|modes = |ratings = : T |platforms = |media = |input = }} is a fighting video game and the 2010 sequel to the 2009 game, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. First announced on May 3, 2010 Weekly Shōnen Jump, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 sports up to more than 100 playable characters, more than 20 of which are brand new to the ''Raging Blast'' series and 6 new to any Dragon Ball video game. New modes and additional environmental effects have also been included.[http://dragonball.namco.com/dragonballragingblast2/story Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 at namco.com] Gameplay The gameplay takes a very similar approach to that of its predecessor.According to Bandai Namco's producer Ryo Mito Destructible environments, and character trademark attacks and transformations return and are true to the series. These include signature "Pursuit Attacks" which enable players to initiate attack combos, juggling the opponent in a string of devastating strikes throughout the environment. Additionally, Raging Blast 2 sports the new Raging Soul System which enables characters to reach a special state, increasing their combat abilities to the ultimate level. While in Raging Soul mode, Super or Ultimate Attacks cannot be used unless a special item is equipped. Raging Soul also gives incredible boost of strength and defense to the character. A purple aura surrounds the character, the sky turns a fair bit darker and more clouds gather. Other notable changes are the game's theme "Battle of Omega" playing during the length of Raging Soul; however, the player can change what music plays during the mode after getting the wish for it by Shenron and changing it in the options. Also new to the franchise, is the "Armor Break" where you can destroy your opponents' clothes and armor using with Ultimate Blast. The timer of Raging Soul decreases over time, but will decrease faster if ki or charged Ki Blasts are sent at the opponent. Raging Soul also allows the player to dash infinitely without depleting the timer. The AI tends to use Raging Soul more often then Super Attacks. Higher AI will always use the combo against players. Raging Blast 2's "story mode" is the "Galaxy Mode", as Bandai Namco Games America announced. It works like the story in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, that you pick a character and play his or her respective story, with what-if battles as well. At the end of each story there is a boss fight, which makes a powerful enemy, like Ultimate Gohan vs Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) where Gohan starts with 1 HP. Game Modes Battle Zone The Battle Zones that must be complete are: Square Zone-Ultimate Zone or Ultimate Square-Final Ultimate Zone. While playing those new Battle Modes (Battle Zone), "Enhanced Characters" can be unlocked, such as Mecha Frieza. Also, various amount of titles can be unlocked depending on the character used. Enhanced Characters will have a much higher power level, due to their items. Enhanced characters cannot have their costume changed, items will be bound on the character, and moves will be default. Some characters like Goku, Vegeta, Vegito, Gogeta, Piccolo can not get enhanced. Here is a list of characters who can: Future Gohan, Ultimate Gohan, Meta-Cooler, Hatchiyack, Cell, Cell Jr., Super Janemba, Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, and more. Characters will have much power depending on their current Power Level and the items they already have. For example: Cell will have a power of 69-72 depending on his transformation, Ultimate Gohan will have 38, Cell Jr. and Meta-Cooler will have 28, Hatchiyack will have 27, Vegeta in SS3 will have 41. When Cell is enhanced, he will have by default: Fierce God, Maxing Ki and High Improvements on others. With the Fierce God-item, enhanced Cell's Ki attacks will deal a high amount of damage (holding Ki button (TRIANGLE or Y) button will deal around 1.6-2k). Galaxy Mode Galaxy Mode is the new "Story Mode" of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. This new Story Mode is very long but does not follow the actual story of the anime or manga, although some missions are similar to some major story battles, an example being Goku's boss battle in his galaxy is Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga, and if you stick to his base form, they will have an exchange of dialogue, similar to the dialogue in the real battle. This carries over to the Versus mode, where certain characters will have conversations, e.g. Teen Gohan and Cell. Every character has their own Galaxy Mode which involves several battles including a boss battle and bonus battles. In these "Missions" or battles there are some special conditions such as finish before your Raging Soul ends and start from almost no health and win the match. Some characters have battles with other characters where all the characters that go together to do the battle have to be unlocked. The Dragon Balls are earned by beating the boss mission of any character. If a character has a transformation, they have to unlock it by completing missions, but they start out in base, but later they can transform. ''Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' On August 10, 2010, Bandai Namco announced a completely reconstructed, re-scripted, and re-edited version of an original Japanese OVA that has never been released in North America or Europe, Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans. Originally known as Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (lit. "Dragon Ball Z Side Story: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans") in Japan, this OVA was released on VHS in two parts, and was an "Official Visual Guide" for a Famicom game of the same name. The footage from the OVA was put into two games for Bandai's Playdia. In 2003, it was put onto DVD and released with the Dragon Box. This new version is completely reanimated but, in accordance with Funimation announcement, the OVA is not voiced in English but it has English subtitles. Every copy of Raging Blast 2 comes with this 30 minute animation on the game disc, and watching it unlocks the OVA's antagonist Hatchiyack. Characters Returning Characters New characters Battle Stages *World Tournament Arena *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Rocky Land *Ruined City *Break Wasteland *Cave *Cell Games Arena *Islands *Supreme Kai's World *Temple *Underworld *Glacier *Dark Planet Versions Accompanying the regular release of Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 is a Collector's Edition that has been confirmed only for a release in European countries and Australia, the Collector's Edition features include a laser-cell artwork from the Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans remake, 8 exclusive costumes (including Bardock in white Battle Armor, Turles with a lighter skin-tone in Battle Armor similar to Nappa's, and Piccolo in King Piccolo's clothing), and finally a 3D pop-up box. Along with the Collector's Edition, there are several pre-order bonuses, so far there are only six available, all split into packs of three. The first containing alternate clothing for Gogeta, Teen Gohan and Goku, and the other one containing alternate clothing for Vegeta, Trunks and Vegito. Reception Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 has received generally mixed reviews from game critics. IGN.com gave the game a 55/100, stating "Overly complicated controls are put into a game where button mashing can win the day with ease, layered on top of no story and a host of unlockable pictures and other trivial things that only the most hardcore of Dragon Ball fans will enjoy."[http://ps3.ign.com/articles/113/1131571p1.html Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 review at IGN.com] GameSpot gave it a 5.0/10.0, stating "Raging Blast 2's good looks and fan service can't conceal the shallow combat at its heart."[http://www.gamespot.com/ps3/action/dragonballragingblast2/review.html Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 review at gamespot.com] However, G4TV gave it a more positive review, awarding the game 4/5 stars. The game sold 580,000 copies in Japan, Europe and US on PS3 and Xbox 360 by March 2011.https://www.bandainamco.co.jp/en/ir/library/pdf/en_20110510_1Result.pdf Trivia *The demo was released on the 13th of October (UK and JP)/ 27 October (US) for the PlayStation Network and on the 14th of October for Xbox Live. It featured four playable characters which were Super Saiyan Goku, Kid Buu, Dabura, and Ultimate Gohan and two playable stages being the Glacier and Rocky Land. *This is the second Dragon Ball Z video game to feature Funimation's Dragon Ball Z Kai voice cast, behind Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team. **This is the first time Hatchiyack and Tarble have received English voice actors. **When the voices for the game are shown in the credits, Teen Gohan's English voice is not credited. However, his Japanese voice is credited. *In later releases of the game, the opening for this game is the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 theme. This is due to the fact that Kenji Yamamoto got fired for plagiarism. *Lord Slug makes an appearance in the special 30 minute movie, but he does not appear in the game. *Like in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, if the player chooses Cell Jr., Meta-Cooler, or Saibamen, they may choose them more than once due to the fact that many of them are seen at the same time in the series. *The alternate color of Vegeta's Battle Armor is similar to that of Bardock. *There are many errors in dialogues when fighting, with some differing from the one that is subtitled. Some attacks also have the wrong description, such as a long-ranged beam having the description of short-ranged beam. Similar mistakes happen when listing voices in museum, where the person says something different to what the person should say according to the text below. **During the dialogue between Teen Gohan and Krillin, Gohan says the same dialogue he does with Piccolo and erroneously refers to Krillin as Piccolo. The same thing happens when Teen Gohan fights Goku. Another mistake like this happens whenever Goku and Vegeta use the fusion technique. Instead of simultaneously saying "Fusion-Ha!" as it should be, Goku is heard saying "Gohan, don't let it hit you". This only happens when the fusion is initiated as while playing as Goku. The correct "Fusion-Ha!" is heard if the fusion is done while playing as Vegeta. **When Legendary Super Saiyan Broly uses Eraser Cannon, he moves his mouth but strangely does not speak. *If Captain Ginyu defeats Frieza, he will say "Lord Frieza! You can't keep your guard down like that!", showing his loyalty. However, if Jeice, Burter, Recoome or Guldo defeats Frieza, they will call themselves the "greatest fighter in the Universe". *King Vegeta is mentioned twice through dialogue, both time by his sons. The first time is when Vegeta says "I thought our father sent you to some far off planet, because you were such a lame fighter!" The second time is when Tarble says "Dad! Brother! I defeated Frieza!" *If Tarble goes up against Nappa and wins, he will say "I wonder why Saiyans are so aggressive." **This is also the first time the character is given an English voice actor, Todd Haberkorn.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVO91HfWcr4 Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 ending credits, 2010] If he fights Trunks, Trunks acknowledges Tarble being his uncle and Tarble says its a pleasure to see him. If Tarble goes up against Raditz in this video game, Raditz will express shock that Vegeta has a younger brother. If Tarble fights Nappa, Nappa is revealed to be aware of Tarble's existence, but is surprised that a weakling like Tarble is still alive. If Nappa and Bardock defeat Tarble, they will criticize his inability to live up to the Saiyan name. In the special dialogues between Tarble and each member of the Ginyu Force, Tarble is terrified of the Ginyu Force (due to their reputation). Also, Recoome knows Tarble's name. *If Kid Trunks battles Zangya, he will flirt with her at the beginning of the battle, like Master Roshi does with girls in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *When Goku goes against Hatchiyack, as in the OVA, Goku says that Hatchiyack might even be stronger than Broly. *When Adult Gohan fights Turles, he refers to himself as a legendary Super Saiyan, saying "Behold, the legendary Super Saiyan!" *If Gotenks defeats Goku or Vegeta, he breaks the fourth wall by saying "Check out who just became the main character!" *If Super Saiyan 3 Broly goes up against certain characters like Raditz, Frieza, Cooler, or Tarble, they will refer to him as the Legendary Super Saiyan. However, Bardock will simply refer to him as a monster with no sign of fear or shock in his voice. *One of Frieza's third form lines at the end of a battle is "Its been awhile since I've had to take this form", which goes against Frieza stating that no one has seen his third form. *If Gogeta fights Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) Buu begins a conversation by saying "What?! You're not Vegito!" with Gogeta replying "No, I am the man who will defeat you!" Gallery Scans Screenshots Characters References External links *Official Japanese Website *Official website by Bandai Namco *[http://www.gokuscorner.com/ "Goku's Corner: The Official Community of Dragon Ball games"] Site Navigation es:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 it:Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with stated Power Levels